Allen's Perfectly Messed Up World
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Lenalee's been murdered. Allen's questioned. Lavi's lied to. And Timcanpy? He's been grounded. Permanantly. "It took to long to prepare everything, too much planning and too many sins had to be made for this. There's no way I'm letting you spoil it..."


**YAY! I GOT A STORY OUT~~ :33 ...ok I wasn't really ever planning on uploading this here cuz it was supposed to be exclusively fer DA only but...ok promise me yew won't hate me!**

**...i needed to stall fer a bit so i could finish up AFLT ;w;**

**I'M SORRY ;A; It's been like a month since i updated it and stuff and...well...it's almost done...? Yeah so...please enjoy this story and hopefully let it be good at stalling...yeah...enjoy ;w;**

**Disclaimer: ((you knew it was coming, didn't you?)) I DO NOT OWN -MAN AND I NEVER WILL. *coughs* That is all.**

* * *

_'So, you have no idea who did this to Lenalee Lee?'_

_'No sir, none of my friends would ever do that to her.'_

_'I see...what about the Bookman boy? He doesn't have a heart, so he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if it got in the way of the Bookman Clan, right?'_

_The white haired boy bit his lip, but said, 'I highly doubt that, Sir. Bookmen may not have hearts, but they let history unfold itself without any interference from their part. And yet...I still think Lavi loved her. With all his heart too...I hope he doesn't take it too hard...'_

_'I see...now then, what about that samurai? He doesn't seem to be the very friendly kind...'_

_'Well, you see sir, if you looked closely, Kanda seems to be much more calm around her. I would go as far to say that he cared for her as a sister. He took her death pretty harshly, or well, as harsh as he would ever show it.'_

_'Ah, yes yes. That does make some sense...now my final question?'_

_'Do go on ahead, Sir.'_

_'Were you the one that killed her?'_

_This time, the white haired boy replied with a smile. 'What ever gave you that idea, Sir? It's not like I would kill one of my friends, get her out of the way, so I could have my love's attention on me? Let him has a shoulder to cry on? Make it so that there's no distractions and have him stare at me, and only me?' The boy slowly got out of his seat and started walking around the table towards the inspector, the grin never leaving his face._

_The inspector's eyes widened a bit, he slowly got up and backed away a little. 'So it was you...'_

_'Yes and no. It was my body yes, but not my mind. My mind at that moment, was blind with envy and wrath. They don't call them 'deadly sins' for nothing...' He activated his innocence and used the ribbons to pin the inspector to the wall._

_'Y-You're not going to get away with this, Walker! T-The...The hammer of justice will come down upon you!' The inspector just barely finished his sentence when Allen brought up his onyx claw, gently setting it on the man's neck._

_'I know, but until then, I'm going to go win my love's heart. Goodnight, Inspector. It was a pleasure speaking with you.'_

_And the inspector fell._

~*.*.*~

Lavi shot up in bed, panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat. He looked around his room, and let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare..."

"Lavi? Something the matter?"

Lavi turned to look at his now awake partner, then smiled softly. "No, nothing. It was just a bad dream, don't worry," he whispered, stroking his lover's soft white hair. Allen smiled, leaning into the touch like a child would when their mother stroked their heads in an attempt to soothe them to sleep.

"I heard talking about them makes them less scary," he said, snuggling more into the blankets. Lavi thought for a moment, then shrugged. He laid back down in bed and turned to face Allen.

"Euh...it was just something crazy and stupid. It was just something about you getting questioned by some guy over the murder of somebody named 'Lenalee'. Like, he asked you a bunch of questions about who could have done it and stuff. Funny thing is, I've never heard the names 'Kanda', or 'Bookman' in my life. Wonder where I got them from...But yeah, the freakiest thing was that in the end, the person who killed her was you and then you went ahead and killed the guy..." when Lavi said that, he shuddered. He couldn't imagine his Allen doing something so horrible. He yawned and closed his eye, getting ready to sleep again. "Well, it was just a nightmare. A completely insane one too, huh?"

Allen didn't respond for a few minutes, and Lavi felt a chill go up his spine. He opened his eyes to see that Allen had frozen up, his snow-white hair covering his eyes. For some reason, Lavi felt a cold fear seize him. "...Allen...?" Lavi asked, cautiously.

Allen looked up and smiled, "Yeah, that was a silly nightmare. You should know me better than that, Lavi. Well, I'm going to sleep again. Goodnight!" Allen closed his eyes. His face went back to one of a sleeping angel, and Lavi felt all the fear leave. He quietly laughed, then planted a soft kiss on Allen's forehead.

"'Night."

Allen listened intently until he heard Lavi's breathing even out, but waited a few more minutes just in case. When he felt it was safe, he let out a long stream of curses. After that, he smirked and crawled out of bed, being as quiet as he could, so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping lover.

"Hmmm..I guess I'm going to have to punish Tim. The little brat. Mess with my life will you...No wonder you ran away so quickly when I caught you playing that recording next to his ear while he slept..." He muttered, sneaking up behind a sleeping Timcanpy and grabbing him by the wings.

"I'll show you not to ruin what I worked so hard for. It didn't take overnight to finally make something that would replace Lavi's memories..." He walked to the kitchen, keeping a tight grip on the struggling golem. He plucked out a steak knife and took out a cutting board.

"It took even longer to change his feelings to..." He placed him on the cutting board, and held down his round little body, then he stretched out his wings and put a salad bowl on the ends to weigh them down.

"Well, at least you won't be in too much pain..." With that, Allen gave an insane grin and brought the knife down on the poor golem's wings...

~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~

"Hey Allen?"

"Hmm? What is it Lavi?" Allen turned around from the breakfast he was making and turned to face his red haired lover.

"What happened to Tim's wings?" Lavi asked, staring at the little golem who had a bandage rolled around the stubs where his wings should have been. Allen put on a sad face, letting a few tears prick his eyes..

"He went out last night and a cat g-got him...I got there a bit t-too late...I'm just glad he's still s-s-safe..." he said, voice shaking a little and he turned back to the omelet he was making Lavi. Lavi frowned gave Allen a hug from behind. Allen sniffed and leaned into it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Tim's tough, and that cat's going to get what's coming to it!" Lavi said, in an attempt to cheer Allen up. Allen smiled and tilted his head up to give Lavi a peck on the lips. "Thanks...that makes me feel a lot better..."

"No prob! Hey listen, I'm going to shower before breakfast."

"Ok then, don't drown."

"HEY! Just 'cuz I freaked out last week about a giant falling in a giant puddle doesn't mean I would drown in the shower," Lavi said indignantly. Allen rolled his eyes, "Of course it doesn't."

As soon as Lavi had left the kitchen and Allen heard water turn on, he looked at Tim and gave him a wicked smile. "Good boy Tim, looks like you've learned you lesson. Keep up the good work!"

Never again did Tim leave Allen's side, and never again was there a disturbance in Allen Walker's perfect world.

* * *

***shudders* that freaked me out owo**  
**just _THINKING_ of Allen being like that...**  
**Creepy owo**  
**So yeah, I guess Semi-Insane!Allen and**  
**IT KILLED ME TO WRITE ALL THAT TIM ABUSE.**  
**He's my fav char D:**  
**Poor Lavi, he dusn't know how messed up Allen is in the head right there...**  
**Sigh...I had fun writing this tho**  
**R&R! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
